Rya The little Sister wonder!!!
by sayuri2luv7war
Summary: Rinoas little sister is here!!!! And her story goes a lil like this.... (oh and plz r&r!! i added a lil of the next chapeter to see if i should go on!!)


Rya, Rinoa's little sister

.Title: Rya, Rinoa's little sister

Author:Sayuri2luv7war

Genre: General (beats me)

Rating PG

Authors note * all the copyright junk… I don't own… to square soft… blahblah… this is my first ff8 fanfic but hopefully I'll be writing more soon if I get good reviews. So please review. ^-^ Thanks. Oh and none of the song lyrics are mine. 

Part 1

" Rinoa where are you going in that dress?" I was sitting on her bed petting Diggy ((* I renamed Angelo Diggy*)), as she was getting ready for something. " Are you going on a date?"

" No I'm going to the Balamb garden." She turned around to me giving me that funny look of hers ((*The one when squall and Rinoa run into the dancing couple*)). " To a party." 

" Oh can I come?" I jumped off the bed. I already knew the answer.

" Sorry Rya, umm later." Then she left. " See ya." It didn't matter she was out of here. I turned back to pet diggy when I felt a sharp long pain inside. " Sorry Misrii." I tore out a piece of paper and started to write.

One day I was running around in the plains near Timber with my Chocobo. I felt the ground collapse where I was standing and all the sudden I was floating through space. I saw a very pretty lady standing looking my way. " Rya… come to me, follow me, come." I couldn't stop myself from floating over to her. " Good girl." She put her hand on my face and said something that I can't remember. " There, you are my puppet. Do as I say or die." Of course I was scared since I was only 6 then. I'm 13 now. " Eliminate what you can… Eliminate your sisters future, eliminate squall, eliminate happiness, and most of all eliminate SeeDs." Of course I didn't want to do that. I've tried so many times to kill myself but each time all that happens is pain. She is a sorceress like Ultimecia. Why me??? 

Rya Heartilly

I reread my letter and ripped it up into tiny pieces. I put my hand out of the window and watch the pieces fly away with the wind. Turning around I felt another sharp pain. "Fine… I'll get another SeeD done with." I stepped out into the night and headed for Balamb garden. I walked in casually, in a dress of course. As I looked around I saw a girl asking people if they wanted to join something. On my right I saw a blond guy getting a drink. I saw someone I remember, Quistis, talking to someone. And bumping into a couple I saw Rinoa dancing with Squall!!! I can't believe it! That… Ugh. I headed over to a plain looking SeeD. " Hi what's up?" He turned around.

" Uhh… hi." He wasn't very outgoing. " Who are you?" I noticed a piece of paper in his hand. I looked up at him and grabbed the paper. " Hey give that back!" I started to run and ran into a training center. I looked on my left and saw a gunblade. He tackled me down and was trying to get the paper out of my hand.

"Oww hey that hurts." I pouted and reached for the gunblade. To bad, he noticed and grabbed it. " No hey give it to me!!!" I reached to get the gunblade. Then I heard some girl scream.

" What are you doing to that poor girl?!" I looked up and saw he had the gunblade to my throat.

" Selphie! She was gonna kill ME!" I had no time for this. I used confuse on whatever his name was.

" You, get back here!" Selphie was running right on after me. I ran to a door and opened it. Big mistake. I ran right into the middle of the ballroom and hit into my sister watching the fireworks with Squall.

" Rya what are you doing here?" Rinoa leaned over me.

" Uhh… I wanted to... umm yea." I started to head for the door when 3 SeeDs came and took me somewhere. I woke up realizing I was in a cell or something… I don't know! I've never been in a cell! I summoned up a spell so that I could see around me. There was a door and the room was really small and uhh there is like nothing else. A guy walked in! The rudeness!!! Why can't people ever knock these days? And geez he just stuck a needle into my arm!

" Hey can't you KNOCK?!?! And like I didn't need no needle stuck in my arm! And-"

" Shut up." He sounded like a mean dog that could talk.

" I have to go to the bathroom. Are we there yet? I'm hungry. This place is ugly. Can I have some ice water? Why are you dressed so funny? Did you know you sound like a dog? You're ugly. Is that a zit? Did you kidnap me? What was the needle for? I have a Chocobo! Why is this place so small? Did someone just scream? This place smells. So do you! Hey I can show you some of my magic! Are you listening? Why do you look so mean? Are you p-"

" Shut-up!" He looked ticked.

" It's rude to interrupt!! Did you know that? Well it is, and like-" I was trying to annoy him and it was working. 

" $%#@ #$%@* #@$%!!!"

" Geez and like you shouldn't cuss!" He walked out and slammed the door behind him.

" It's also rude to slam doors!!!" Wow I don't think he's coming back. All of the sudden everything turned black……………………………………………………………………

" Rya, Rya, Rya." Rinoa was standing above me with headmaster Cid.

" Oh hi Rinoa!" I looked towards headmaster Cid. " Hello sir."

" Headmaster Cid, why don't you get back to work?"

" Okay Rinoa." After he left Rinoa sat down next to me on some little bed.

" Rinoa where am I?"

She looked at me. " Why I'm shocked! We're in the in the infirmary. Selphie said the guy was delirious.Are you ready to go home to your dad?" She stood up.

"He's your dad too! And no I don't want to." I jumped out of the bed and ran all the way to the train station. I caught several trains and made my way to Deling city. I was just walking around there for a while.

" Rya?!? RYA is that you?" Huh? I turned around and was standing face to face with Suzuki. "Oh Rya, it is YOU!" She gave me a big long hug. " I'm so happy! ^-^"

" Suzuki, hi. Like why are you here? Are you visiting? Did you move from Timber?" I was so full of questions and I was sooo happy to see my old friend. I don't think I showed my happiness because the next thing she said was " Rya aren't you happy to see me?"

" Oh yes! But its just that Rinoa wants me to go back home to dad. And since I'm a spy I don't like to show my feelings to people who just show up behind me."

" Uh-huh. So you need a place to stay then… Come on!" She literally dragged my all the way to her house. " Here it is! You can sleep in my room since I have bunk beds." She started laying out stuff on the bottom bunk. "Chose what you want for the sheets and cover, a towel, and some clothes." I chose dark blue sheets and comforter.

" I guess I'll just wear what clothes I have on know…" She looked at my clothes

" My, my, my, I don't think black is your color. And you do need to take a bath. I'll wash these clothes for you." She pointed to the bathroom. " Oh and the faucet is switched! Hot= cold and cold= hot. K?"

" Mmm okay." Once I finished my bath Suzuki had a whole bunch of stuff laid out for me.

"… Here dress in this nightgown." I looked over at a plain light purple nightgown. I put it on and looked in the mirror. It reached way down pass my feet. It had spaghetti straps and was low cut. " Hey, lookin good!" She went over to me and started brushing my hair.

" Hmm… So how long can I stay here? And where are your parents?" She laughed. " You can stay here forever!!! Oh my parents died. Sorceress Adea murdered them…" Suzuki put down the brush and tied my hair in a bun. When I looked over at her I could see she was using all her strength to keep from crying.

" Oh Suzuki… You will get your revenge! I swear my life to it!" She gave me a hug. " And I will help!"

" Rya! You are just to much!" She laughed and pulled out some cards. " I know you like these and I found them so I kept them for you." She handed me the deck of cards. " There." I took the deck and looked through them.

" Wow thanks! Your so thoughtful." I laughed and threw popcorn at her. " tsk, tsk. There are 200 cards here. Did you find them all at once?"

" No! Actually I started to collect them when you had to leave." She stuffed her mouth with popcorn. " Mghu tgh kohe!" Suzuki munched the rest down and giggled. " You have to try this stuff." She handed me the bowl.

" Oh I'm sorry but I'm lactose intolerant and that stuff has a lot of butter." I picked a bag of Coco puffs. " That's why I can only have coco puffs dry." I took a handful and started to eat.

" Ugh talk about sugar!" Suzuki gave me a dirty look.

" Ugh talk about fat!" I gave her dirty look back. She threw more popcorn at me. " Hey!" We ended up throwing food at each for a while.

O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~

" Rya! Wake up!" Suzuki was leaning over whispering to me.

" Huh? Wha? Why ya whispering?"

" Some-soldiers-are-here!!!" The door started to shake.

" Open this door right know and know one will get hurt!" Some guy said.

I stood up. " Believe me sir someone will get hurt." I ran over to the door and opened it.

" Rya!! What are you doing?" Suzuki shrieked. I used Ultima on the 8 soldiers there.

" So cool! You never said you use magic!" Suzuki walked over and locked the door.

" Well you never did ask. I was wondering if you want to travel around the land. We could ride on my Chocobo. I named her Lei. It will be so much fun!" I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the city. We wondered around for a bit.

" Hey over there on the train isn't that Rinoa? Isn't it?" She pointed over to a train.

" Yea. See she is planning to kidnap the Deling president."

" Can we go to Timber? Well actually we have to go to Shumi village! The group is meeting there." 

" Oh great! I haven't seen them forever! Lets go Suzuki, Lei!" Once we arrived Suzuki told me to wait right outside. " I'll be right back." She headed in and I heard voices.

" Rya!" Chorused a group of girls and one boy. I gasped.

" Sayo, Tiaka, Mai, Leanna, Kimsa, Cresent, Kyoko, Millennia, Keika, Shoki, Akari, Hikari, Maramia, Sato! All 16 of us are here!" I was so happy I started to cry.

" So what's new?" We talked forever until night. When Suzuki talked about her parents death she started crying really hard.

" Aww cheer up Suzuki." We all decided to sing her a song…

" Some things in life are bad, they can really make you mad, some things just make you swear and curse, when your chewing on life's gristle, dat gruble, give a whistle, ant this will help things turn out for the best, and always look on the bright side of life, whistle, always look on the light side of life, whistle, if life seems jolly rotten, there's something you forgot, and that's to laugh and smile and datsin sing, when your felling in the dumps, don't be silly chumps, just burst your lips and whistle, that's the thing and always look on the bright side of life, whistle, always look on the bright side of life, whistle, for life is quite absurd, and dats the final word, you must always face the curtain with a bow, forget about your don't know what word the was but it sounded like see give the audience a grin, enjoy it it's your life again ??? ya ought to the end, so always look on the bright side of death, whistle, just before you draw your terminal breath, whistle, life a piece of shit when you look at it, life a laugh I'm a guessin that's a true, ect. ((* sorry I was to lazy to add in all of the song^-^'*))

The next day I woke up feeling nauseous. When I stood up my legs collapsed under me and I was paralyzed. I remember the only think I drank or ate was the coco Suzuki made me when I got back to her house.

" I see you've awaken, sister of the princess." Suzuki was standing over me with a smirk on her face. At least I think it was a smirk. Her face was shadowy.

" Yo wassup? Do you think you can help me? I can't move." I slowly moved my head (more like let it fall backwards).

She laughed and took my hand. " Sure."

" Thanks." I fell back on the bed.

" Oh no you don't! You have to do something." Her voice turned cold. " Or rather me…" She stuffed my mouth with something that tasted like tapioca pudding and blindfolded me.

" Mfrb dshvcbsdi edidjhs sddfjhdn XYJI!!!!!!" I was a spy why didn't I see this last night?

" Bu-Bye dearest friend. See ya burnin' in the great flames of HELL." She let out shrill laughter.

I felt a sharp in my chest going deeper and deeper. Very slowly. The pain was unexplainable it hurt so badly. I stopped breathing…

I was floating in air, in space, in time.

" So this is what dying is like? How boring! Just floating and floating and floating." I looked around me. " Huh? Why am I now in my house? Why are dad, Rinoa, Ugh Squall, Selphie, Zell, Quisty and Irvine here? And why the… why do I know all there names?" I stopped floating and fell on top of Zell. Or I should say, through and landed on the ground.

" Uh hello? Well if you cant feel me or hear me…" I walked over to Squall's gunblade and picked it up. " Then I must be able to do this." I stuck it straight through Squall. Nothing happened. I tried again. Nothing!

" Yo man! Squall! Your gunblade's missing." Zell was sitting there looking around the room with Squall. I climbed on a table and dropped the weapon on Squall's head.

" Ouch!!! Censoredcensoredcensoredcensored censoredcensored"

" Squall! We're SeeDs now act like one!" Quistis always was too strict. I decided not to do any more damage before whatever they're going to do is of plan. Besides I have much better things to do with my time. I flew out the window once I practiced a little in the mansion. I went over to a restaurant and stole some freshly made food. I was ¾ done with my food when I was sucked back into that creepy space, time place. I was once again floating around aimlessly thinking what part of the meal was better when I was pulled back into my body.

" Whoa! I thought I died!" I looked around to Suzuki lying dead on the ground. Another Suzuki walked into the room.

" Hi Rya. Sorry that you got hurt. I was locked up in the closet and evil me poured paralyzing stuff in your drink. This sorceress lady came and killed evil me, told me to be careful, brought you back to life, muttered something and left." Suzuki looked around.

" Uh-Huh… what's the password?" Suzuki looked up at me.

" Well Duh! Fyphiquincie!" Suzuki walked around the room again. " What are we gonna do with evil…" That was all she could get out of her mouth before evil her disappeared.

" There's your answer." I sat down on the bed and started reading The Priestess of Avalon. I got into the book but Suzuki's and my stomachs were growling. " I'll make some food."

" Okay…" Suzuki was standing at the window looking out. " Rya!!! That's your sister! Rinoa and Squall! Oh! Uhh and some other dude!"

I ran over to the window and looked out. I saw Rinoa, Squall and Selphie. I leaned out the window as far as I could go. " Ri-RINOA!" I tried to lean further out the window.

" Rya careful…" Suzuki walked over to the window.

" Ouch!" I hit my head on the weird post thing Suzuki keeps out her window and slipped.

" AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Both Suzuki and I screamed. Rinoa looked over and I guess she saw me hanging for dear life from a 6-story building.

" RYA!" Rinoa ran over to the bottom of the post thing. " Hold on." I was hanging on with one finger!

" Umm Rinoa… I can't hold on any longer. My middle finger is starting to slip." Okay what can I do? I looked down. Squall was right there. " Float! Yes float is best." I used float and landed softly on the ground.

" Rya! Rya are you okay?" Rinoa ran to me.

" Mmm…" I stood up.

" Okay Rinoa we have to go to Edea's house now." Flash, Flash. I saw a giant battle between two different SeeD gardens. I saw Rinoa hanging from something. Flash. I saw Rinoa unconscious. Flash I was back in the real world.

" Rinoa you can't g-" Flash. Misrii was standing above me.

" Rya you can't change the future… Let it how it is." Misrii and space disappeared for a split second and then I was back in front of Rinoa.

"-o!" I sighed and looked down. " I mean, be careful."

Rinoa nodded and hugged me. " I promise I will come back to you in one piece."

" I'll make sure of just that! I helped you out before! This time I also will." Selphie looked at me and smiled. " After all, I want to."

Zell made fist motions in the air and looked over at me. " Hey don't expect me to! Okay fine! I will! Just never look at me again with that uhh… look."

" Fine, Bye, and good luck everyone." I turned around and went in. I didn't want to see Rinoa. I have to help her some how.

" She wont die! I promise." Misrii's voice flickered in my head.

" Thank-you Misrii." In my pocket was the key to the future; it was all nice and inviting in my pocket. " No! I can't use that! Misrii would kill me!"

" Who ya talking to?" Suzuki pocked her head into the window.

"Suzuki! Use the door!" But it was to late. She landed in front of me.

"Hi… mom." Suzuki laughed.

"Don't call me that!" I sighed and heard the doorbell ring.

" I'll get it!" Suzuki ran to the door and the whole gang fell through. (Sayo, Tiaka, Mai, Leanna, Kimsa, Cresent, Kyoko, Millennia, Keika, Shoki, Akari, Hikari, Maramia, Sato)

" Suzuki! Rya! They're coming." Gasped Shoki. " We have to go!" I ran to look out the window.

" They are right outside! There has to be a billion of them!"

"What are we gonna do?"

" The back door! Use the back door!" We all ran to the back door only to find more soldiers." Try to get past them! I will hold them off." I raised my head.

" No Rya come on!" Sato grabbed both my hands and swung me on his back. All of us ran forever. –Misrii help us– I looked up at the blue sky. –Help–

" Rya, are you okay?" Sato lifted me off his back.

" I- I guess."

" Well be safe here for a while." Cresent looked around.

" Why are we here? And why are there 16 beds?" I walked to a bed and sat on it. " Misrii, you did this. Thank you."

Sato walked over to me and sat down. " So who's Misrii?"

I looked up at him. " She's like a very powerful protector."

" If you don't want to talk about it, don't." Kimsa sat on the other side of me and locked me in a tight hug. " She controls all of us but Sato and Suzuki." She whispered in my ear.

" Wow look at this bathroom!" Keika opened a door.

" Ha! That's nothing compared to this one!" Millennia opened a different door. " See."

Shoki compared both bathrooms. " Yup! Millennia's is better."

" My…" Suzuki rolled her eyes.

" You guys are strange." Sato walked over to Shoki, Keika and Millennia.

" Rya, is Misrii a sorceress?" Suzuki took a pillow and held it comfortingly.

" I- no- yes- I mean… yea she is." I took a pillow also. " And she gave me extraordinary powers.

" Here I'll show some of it." Akari summoned up a screen. On it pictures began to show. The whole gang was there. So was my chicobo. It went by showing us all getting our powers from Misrii and her telling us to eliminate SeeDs. It showed us getting in trouble with the soldiers. We were only 4 then. We had decided to search for lost treasure for a game and we had found a secret door that led underground. As we headed down further we saw strange gadgets. Then we saw a pretty lady in a test tube. Since we were compassionate we felt sorry for her and released her. That pretty lady was Misrii. The lady thanked us and gave us a glowing gem. I still have it tied around my waist landing off to my side. Soldiers walked in and saw us. They swore to kill us all. Whenever we kill a soldier they would come back undead.

" I only want the SeeDs eliminated because if I die the whole world does." Misrii appeared beside me. " I'm not a bad sorceress. I just can't be destroyed or everything will. People detest sorceresses." Misrii disappeared.

I shivered. " She is right. She doesn't let us die and always takes care of us. When we demolish a SeeD… She recarnates them."

" She has always taken care of us." Hikari added.

" Sato! MY CANDY!" Leanna and Sato were fighting over a bag of candy. " MINE!"

" I'm going to sleep." Cresent pulled the cover over her head. " So shut-up."

" Well… it is 1:47 a.m." Suzuki sighed and plopped down on a bed.

" I'm sleeping too!" Maramia said.

" Let's all go to sleep." I wrapped the covers around me and before I knew it I was asleep.

" Coco Puffs! I want coco puffs!" I woke up to the sound of a billion ( well really only 15) voices yelling what they want for breakfast.

I jumped up on the bed. " I have to have COCO PUFFS!" Once we were all done we decided to have a battle.

" Okay! I'm the referee!" Suzuki stood on a tall stool.

" Who wants to try me?" I walked over to the middle of the circle.

" Me-Me-Me-Me!" Akari landed in front of me.

" Okay…" I summoned up magic and aimed it at her. Akari raised a shield and the magic bounced back at me and hit my gem. The gem absorbed the power and a purple light filled the room before…

_______________ Okay people! So what ya think? I stopped there because I'm busy and it'll take a while before I can finish it. I have a little bit of the Part 2 done. And… I tried to add in all of the gang but… Oh well please review. Oh and my email is [_ryoko0sama@masakishrine.com_][1] anyway! Sayonara for now.

Sayuri2luv7war 

Part 2

… We woke up in a cell.

" MY HAIR!!!" Tiaka screamed and noticed all of our hair but mine were cut short.

" Haha." I looked up and saw a person lurking in the shadows. " Like your new hair styles?"

"…" Akari looked stunned. " This isn't right.

" Welcome to another dimension. I am the prince and I chose you guys to work here." He laughed.

" You can't make us do that." Kyoko held Tiaka and the twins stood face to face with that thing.

" Would you like to bet? Gauds you know what to do." The guards came over to me and took me. " Go ahead with it."

" NOOOO! LET ME GO YOU DANM BASTARDS!" I struggled and bit but I still couldn't get past them. I was taken to a bright room. I looked up at the guards who were carrying me. They looked those medieval executioners. On my left I saw the prince. He was breathtaking. I looked over his masculine figure. He was tall and had Blond hair and brown eyes.

" Hello Rya. There are some good possibilities here for you. Because you are my princess."

' I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRINCESS!!! OR WEAR A DRESS!"

" Well that's all going to change."

" NO YOU DUMBASS! LEAVE ME ALONE! MISRII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" This is gonna hurt." I could fell a needle going into my heart. And i could fell every memory soar out of me.

" Good morning your highness." My maid Suzuki came in and started brushing my long black hair. Keika came in to do my makeup and Cresent was measuring my dress. " We have to get you ready for the ball tonight."

" And how many times a week do I hear that?" I laughed and so did the royal maids.

" Mommy, mommy, MOMMY!" Rinoa ( no not that Rinoa!) ran into the room and jumped up in my arms.

" Hi sweetie! How is moms precious baby??" I set her on the stool in front of me.

" I'm not a baby! I'm 3." Rinoa played with one of her curls. " I found this when I was playing in daddy's secret room." Rinoa showed me a locket. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was a picture of someone who looked a lot like me but with streaks in her hair and lighter lips. I quickly stuffed it in my little side pocket.

" Don't you go in that room again!" I sighed. " Understand?"

" Yes mommy." Rinoa hopped off the stool. Waved bye and ran outside to the garden.

" Dear queen, what is upsetting you?" Hikari came prancing in the room with Sato. Hikari is sweet but doesn't have much common sense. " I see a frown on your delicate face."

" Oh-no! You do? I think I just gave myself away!" I stood up and faced the mirror. I had long straight black hair that curled right after my knees. My eyes had golden reaching through the blue like a dagger that went through someone's heart. I was said to have the lightest skin in the land. Keika had put baby blue eye shadow over my eyes, light blush on my cheeks and rosy lipstick on me. With the sapphire dress I looked appealing.

TA-DA!!!!! So laura!!!!! Do u wanna read more? This is just an extra add in after I already finished the story. Should I finish? 

   [1]: mailto:ryoko0sama@masakishrine.com



End file.
